


Sweet Like Candy

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dick pumping i guess, eric is a dick, first fic, ooooo, squip is named Eric, technical difficulties, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: sorry this is terrible i rushed skskkskskkhope you still enjoyed. Ill probably make more parts to this ahhahhhh





	Sweet Like Candy

It was black. Pitch black. Maybe a little light shining through. It's all he could really see. A tight grip on his arms, pinning them behind his back. A bag over his head. It's what he could feel.

A horrible reek of alcohol and possible drugs. It's what he could smell. He tasted something horrible resting on his tongue that wouldn't hope to go away. He heard the footsteps pattering against the unusually wet ground beneath him. He was so.. confused. The only memory he really had was going home from somewhere and then nothing.

He was shoved into a room, almost completely losing his balance if it weren't for a set of hands to yank him up straight.

What the seventeen year old couldn't see was a bunch of rooms around him, separating him and the room by a thick sheet of glass. Each room had a patron and a bodyguard. Each wiling to bid money to buy what they wanted, and in this case, a teenager. Kinda like a black market, deep web, auction.

Eric Squip, a former bidder was gazing at said teenager. He scowled a bit. Usually the ones with the nice bodies had horrific faces. The teens body was rather thin, pale skin behind the little clothing the boy was wearing. He had few bruises covering that skin, either from beatings or injections.

However, once the stained bag was ripped off, Eric was amused. He gazed hungrily at the male, smirking. He pressed a button set in front of him and the bidding began, starting with 100 dollars.

Light flooded the poor boy's vision. He glanced around the dirty room and saw no one he recognized. His frail heart began to beat, but not enough to cause a panic attack. This was due to the drugs keeping him calm enough to function. Sort of.

More bidders were hungry for this male, each setting their own bid, in which the price was going higher and higher as we speak.

An announcers voice rang up from a speaker, "Name: Jeremy Heere. Age: Seventeen. Gender: Male."

Jeremy's eyes danced across the room, his mind (and system) swimming with drugs. Eric went ahead to bid one million dollars for this male. Everyone gawked, no one could afford higher than a million (or they were too scared of the price rising to an obscene amount).

"Sold." The voice rang out once more.

Jeremy was pulled into a different room to look presentable whilst Eric walked into his own little room.

Jeremy was dressed in a cute ish outfit, his hair brushed. Basically they made him look good. He was taken to that other room Eric was in and then pretty much locked inside, two large men guarding the exit. His only exit out of this nightmare.

Jeremy glanced at Eric, who smiled.

"Well, well. Look what I have here." Eric smirked. "Would you like some Whiskey?"

Jeremy, without really realizing it enough to stop himself, nodded to the question. Eric brought out two shot glasses along with a rather fancy bottle of pure Whiskey. He poured the drink into the glass, handing it over to the other male. He handed the glass over to Jeremy, who reluctantly took it. He took a sip and immediately, the smell and taste made him cringe and his stomach swirl. He coughed and scrunched his nose in disgust, unwilling to drink any more of the elixir.

He set the glass down as Eric chuckled. "I take it you're not a Whiskey person?" 

Jeremy shook his head in agreement. 

"Not a talker too, eh?" Eric smirked. Jeremy shrugged. 

"Well then, how about you use that pretty mouth for something else~?" Eric patted his thigh, Jeremy looking down to see his obvious boner causing a tent to from beneath his black pants. 

Jeremy gulped. He.. woah. No no no. "S-sir I-,," Jeremy stammered. 

"C'mon. I'll be nice and careful with you." 

Jeremy shook his head, "- I can't." 

Eric frowned and grumbled, "Fine." He patted his thigh and smiled. "Why don't you sit down, darling~?" 

Jeremy, although he really didn't want to, sat down in Eric's lap and squeezed his legs together. Eric slid a hand in-between those thin legs and pushed them apart, rubbing his thigh gently. Jeremy squeaked and tensed up, "S-sir-!" 

"Hmmm~?" He chuckled, fingers gliding slowly over to his crotch area. Jeremy  _moaned_. He couldn't help the lewd sound that crawled up his throat. 

"See~? You like it." Eric chuckled. He kissed gently at his neck. 

"Red!" Jeremy yelled out. He knew from many pornos of the whole,, color system. So he tried to use it. "R-  _ah-_ Red-"

"Shut  _up_." Eric rolled his eyes and worked on unbuttoning Jeremy's pants. Jeremy squirmed and tried to get up, being stopped by a pair of hands grabbing his waist. 

"You're not going anywhere." Eric growled and shoved Jeremy down on the bed. Jeremy squirmed and tried to shove him off, but Eric just grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, he yanked off Jeremy's pants with his free hand and began to roughly grind against the younger male. 

" _Ah-_!" Jeremy moaned as his hips bucked against the touch. It somehow seemed so much more than when he'd masturbate. More lust. More pleasure. 

Eric let out a low growl and nearly ripped off Jeremy's boxers, causing said male to squeak. He swallowed hard as Eric's hand crept over down his stomach, down his waist, and down to his half hard, red to the tip cock. He grabbed it by the tip, his thumb swiping over the slit, causing Jeremy to gasp and throw his head back in pleasure. 

"S-s-stop- _fuck-_ " Jeremy tried to muster, unable to really speak. Or think for that matter. 

"Shhh~ You'll enjoy this." Eric whispered into his ear, kissing it gently.

Jeremy felt about ready to cry. He didn't want this! tears began to fall and Eric kissed them away.

Eric slid off his pants and boxers, already just going in for the kill and positioning himself. Jeremy's heart skipped a million beats. 

"Wh- wait!! I-i'm not--!!" He couldn't finish. Eric slammed right into him, Jeremy screaming in response. 

"G-god.. you're so tight,," Eric grumbled, pushing in more. "Quit yellin.." 

Jeremy gritted his teeth and let out a choked sob. Once Eric was fully inside, he took a moment to ravish the feeling of Jeremy engulfing his cock. So warm. So good. He began to thrust in and out grunting as he did so. Jeremy cried and moaned even, that pain slowly turning into pleasure. 

"G- _gah-_ oh my  _god_!" Jeremy whined. Tears flooded his eyes. This was too much!

"F-fuck~" Eric groaned, snapping his hips harder, trying to find....

"Ah- AH-!!" Jeremy yelled out. There it is. His prostate. 

He kept hitting that certain spot over and over, forcing pleasure onto Jeremy. 

"'M close, baby~" Eric grinned, eventually thrusting enough to cum and spill his warm seed into Jeremy. 

Jeremy yelled out as he came all over his chest, arching his back. 

They were both breathing, heaving messes. 

"Thanks for the good time. I'll definitely keep you." Eric laughed. 

Oh shit..

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is terrible i rushed skskkskskk  
> hope you still enjoyed. Ill probably make more parts to this ahhahhhh


End file.
